Zebstrika
|} Zebstrika (Japanese: ゼブライカ Zebraika) is an Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 27. Biology Zebstrika is a zebra-like Pokémon. Its coat is black with white, jagged stripes all over its body. There is one pointed stripe extending from its nose, two elaborate stripes on its neck and chest, one zigzag stripe each on its jaws, back, and hindquarters, one triangular stripe on each of its thighs, and two stripes banding each of its legs. Its ears are triangular with blue insides, while its eyes are blue with yellow sclera and white eyelashes. Its nose is black, and its hooves are gray. A white, spiked mane runs the length of its body, beginning with two horn-like extensions on its forehead and running down its back to end in a long tail with a starburst-shaped tip. This irritable Pokémon fires lightning bolts from its mane when angry. Zebstrika can move as quickly as lightning, releasing thunderclaps at full gallop. In the anime In the main series Major appearances A Zebstrika debuted in Reunion Battles In Nimbasa! under Stephan's ownership. Another Zebstrika appeared under Elesa's ownership in Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader! and Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym!. Minor appearances Zebstrika made an appearance in White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram. A photo of multiple Zebstrika appeared in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!. A Zebstrika made a cameo appearance in Cilan Takes Flight!. A Zebstrika appeared in Crisis at Ferroseed Research!. A Zebstrika appeared in Jostling for the Junior Cup! participating in the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. Multiple Zebstrika appeared in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad! where they were in a ranch in Virgil's house. A Zebstrika appeared in a fantasy in Clemont's Got a Secret!. Pokédex entries . Zebstrika can be dangerous when angry, shooting lightning in all directions from its mane. It is lightning fast and when running at full gallop, thunder echos through the air.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] Elesa's Zebstrika appeared in The Uprising. In the manga ]] In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In The Battle for More Friends!, a used one with his in a Double Battle against Monta. Its Ability let it absorb the attacks of Monta's . It was defeated by a -boosted from Monta's . In the Pokémon Adventures manga Elesa has a Zebstrika which was first seen in To Make a Musical, where it was seen being dressed up in preparation of the Pokémon Musical. Later, it was used in a Gym Battle against . In the Pokémon RéBURST manga Fraud has a Zebstrika in which he can use it as a Burst form. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} and (Hidden Grotto)}} |} |} , west of Dewford Town, north of , south of ), Mirage Mountain (south of )}} |} |} In side games |area=Meadow: Challenger's Ground, World Axle - B1F}} |area=Violight}} |area=Ochre Quarry (1F-13F), Withered Savanna (1F-17F), Freezing Pillar (1F-14F), Windy Shoreline (1F-11F), Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge(B1-B29), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Floors Are Hot!, Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 2}} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 208}} |area=Dark Land: Royal Armory (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- when its Speed is 81 or higher |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=523 |name2=Zebstrika |type1-2=Electric}} Sprites Trivia * Zebstrika shares its with . They are both known as the Thunderbolt Pokémon. ** It is one of a few Pokémon whose species name in English is the same as the name of a . * Zebstrika is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 497. Origin Zebstrika appears to be based on a . It may also be based on two of 's —Bronte and Sterope—which are Greek for thunder and lightning, respectively, as Zebstrika's species in Japanese can be translated as the "Thunder and Lightning Pokémon." Name origin Zebstrika may be a combination of and strike. It may also be combined with a corruption of eléctrica (Spanish for feminine electric). Zebraika may be a combination of zebra and 雷火 raika (flash of lightning). In other languages |de=Zebritz|demeaning=From Zebra and or |fr=Zéblitz|frmeaning=From zebra and |es=Zebstrika|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Zebstrika|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=제브라이카 Zebraika|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=雷電斑馬 / 雷电斑马 Léidiànbānmǎ|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |ru=Зебстрика Zebstrika|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Zebritz fr:Zéblitz it:Zebstrika ja:ゼブライカ pl:Zebstrika zh:雷电斑马